Satan's Plague
Averton. Ein friedlicher und ruhiger Ort, so möchte man meinen, doch die äußere Fassade dieser scheinbar so harmlosen Stadt versucht nur den Dreck und die Widerwärtigkeit zu verbergen, von der dieser Schandfleck in Wirklichkeit geprägt ist. Wo tagsüber noch kleine Kinder auf der Straße spielen und lustige Reime singen, stehen am Abend die Prostituierten, um ihre Körper an jene zu verkaufen, denen Averton bereits seit Jahren übel mitspielte und die nur einen Ausweg aus ihrer Misere sehen - Sex. Und dabei handelte es sich leider selten um den Blümchensex, nach welchem ein übergewichtiger, kleiner Mann verlangte, der noch nie in seinem Leben eine nackte Frau gesehen, geschweige denn berührt hatte und noch mit 35 Jahren Zuhause bei seiner Mutter lebte. Nein; der Sex in den verschmutzten Gossen von Averton war noch widerlicher als die Stadt selbst. Jede Nacht fand ich mich in einer dunklen Seitengasse wieder, den Körper einer jungen Frau vor mir liegend. Manche waren erwürgt worden, während man andere wiederum zu Tode geprügelt hatte. Meistens fand ich ihre Körper, aus denen bereits sämtliche Farbe einer kalten Blässe gewichen war, jedoch verstümmelt oder ganz und gar zerrissen vor. Während das Blaulicht hinter mir flimmernde Schatten an die rauen Steinwände der alten Gemäuer wirft, aus denen dieser Ort zum Großteil zu bestehen scheint, offenbart meine kleine Taschenlampe, die ich stets in meiner oberen, linken Manteltasche aufbewahre, mit ihrem Schein das, was vor wenigen Stunden noch ein Mensch gewesen zu sein scheint. Nun würde nicht einmal mehr die Mutter dieses jungen Mädchens ihre Tochter wiedererkennen - dafür war zu wenig von ihrem Körper übrig geblieben. Was ich hier vor mir sah war lediglich ein blutiger Haufen von Knochen der noch vereinzelt von einigen Muskeln zusammengehalten wurde. Von der Haut fehlte bereits jede Spur, was mich jedoch nicht sonderlich verwunderte - die meisten Huren, deren Kadaver wir auf den nachts beinahe vollkommen leeren Straßen fanden, wurden ohnehin meist frei von jenem Organ entdeckt, welches unseren gesamten Körper umhüllte. Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, dass ich den zerfleischten Leib der jungen Frau überhaupt noch als Mensch identifizieren konnte. Meist fanden die Beamten nur noch abgenagte Skelette und die Tatsache, dass an der Leiche, die hier vor mir lag, noch etliches an Muskelgewebe hing, deutete daraufhin, dass entweder ein Einzelgänger oder eine bereits angesättigte Horde für diese abscheuliche Gräueltat verantwortlich war. Hattest du gedacht, dass diese Stadt keine dunkleren Züge mehr annehmen konnte? In diesem Fall bist du ebenso naiv wie all die anderen ahnungslosen Menschen, die hierher kommen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie diesen Ort nie wieder verlassen werden. Es gibt dutzende, gar hunderte Städte in denen Menschen getötet werden, doch die Stadt, in welcher ich aufgewachsen bin, hütet ein noch viel grauenvolleres Geheimnis. Während in anderen Ortschaften Diebe, Vergewaltiger, Pädophile oder Mörder ihr Unwesen treiben, enthüllt das Mondlicht über Averton eine viel tödlichere Art des Verbrechens. Meine Eltern fielen auf den Trick Avertons herein; diese Stadt funktionierte wie eine dieser fleischfressenden Pflanzen, die ich abends ab und zu in diversen Dokumentationen erblickte. Zunächst locken sie ihre Opfer ins Zentrum ihrer bereits aufgestellten Falle und ehe das Opfer realisieren kann was überhaupt vor sich geht, ist es schon so gut wie tot. Doch statt attraktiven Düften, wie es die genannten Pflanzen taten, nutzte Averton verlockende Jobangebote als Jagdmethode, um seine Beute ins Verderben zu locken. Und sobald man einen Fuß in diese Stadt gesetzt hatte, war es bereits zu spät. Wenn du fliehen wolltest, räumten dich die finsteren Mächte Avertons sofort aus dem Weg und wenn du dich entschiedst zu bleiben, warst du verdammt auf genau den Tod zu warten, der dir ohne Zweifel bevor stand. Ich warte selber schon seit etlichen Jahren darauf vom geifernden Maul dieser scheußlichen Ansiedlung vom spürbaren Horror verschlungen zu werden, damit ich endlich diesem beschissenen Job und dieser verkackten Welt entfliehen kann. Nach all dem was ich getan hatte, war ich darauf gefasst im Augenblick meines Todes hinab in die lodernden Flammen der Hölle zu blicken, doch die Ewigkeit in einem Meer aus Feuer erschien mir geradezu als Belohnung, wenn man es mit dem Grauen verglich, dass in meinem irdischen Dasein jeden Tag an meine Tür klopfte und mich dazu zwang diesem elenden Job tagein tagaus nachzugehen, obwohl es sowieso keinen wirklichen Zweck erfüllte, denn wenn man erst einen von ihnen getötet hatte, kamen gleich mehrere hinterher. Manchmal frage ich mich ob Gevatter Tod mich schon längst über die Schwelle ins Jenseits hatte treten lassen und ich in meinem Leben solch ein Bastard gewesen war, dass die Welt, in der ich mich nun befand, meine Hölle und ewig währende Bestrafung sein sollte. Wenn ich so an meine Kindheit zurück denke, wundert es mich geradezu, dass ich nicht früher bemerkt habe, was für eine Scheiße in dieser Stadt ablief. Die Grundschule war verhältnismäßig harmlos, doch bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkte ich, dass manche Kinder erstaunlich früh von ihren mehr als nur besorgten Eltern abgeholt wurden und dann gab es Tage wo die Lehrerin uns mitteilte, dass ein weiterer Mitschüler zukünftig nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte. Und dann gab es die Kinderreime, die die Mädchen immer in der Pause auf dem Hof sangen und dazu ein fröhliches Seilhüpfen veranstalteten. Es waren verschiedene Reime mit unterschiedlichem Inhalt, doch eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam. Sie handelten von dem Ort in welchem wir aufwuchsen; ein Ort der uns damals als sicher erschien, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten wir noch nicht, dass wir im Grunde nur Küken waren, die man in Terrarien voller Spinnen und Schlagen geworfen hatte. Als ich eines Tages nach Hause kam und diese bedrohliche Stille im Haus vernahm, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Ich erinnere mich an jede einzelne Sekunde dieser letzten fünf Minuten meiner Kindheit. In eben diesen fünf Minuten schlich ich nervös und voller Angst durch jenes Haus, in welchem Mutter jeden Tag, nachdem ich von der Schule kam, vor dem Herd stand und durch die Wohnung rief, dass das Essen fertig sei, was Vater stets mit einem kaum hörbaren 'Mhmm' beantwortete. Diesen Nachmittag war es anders; diesen Nachmittag herrschte diese unerträgliche Stille im Haus und noch bevor ich kurz darauf das Zimmer meiner Eltern betrat, wusste ich bereits, dass sie tot waren. Nachbarn hörten meine verzweifelten Hilfeschreie. Für einen Menschen ist es immer schlimm, wenn ein Elternteil verstirbt; vor allem wenn es so jung ist, wie ich es damals war - und besonders schlimm ist es, wenn man seine Eltern so vorfindet, wie ich die Meinen vorgefunden hatte. Vaters Kiefer war herausgerissen worden, sodass seine Zunge wie ein labberiger Fetzen aus seinem Mund heraus baumelte, während Mutters Körper nur noch ein von Blut triefender Klumpen Fleisch war; aufgebrochen, ausgeweidet und dem starr auf mich blickenden Leichnam meines Vaters wie ein groteskes Kostüm übergezogen. Das Ortsschild, welches ich erblickt hatte, als wir zum ersten Mal in diese Stadt einfuhren, zeigte mir unmissverständlich, dass der Name dieser Ortschaft Averton lautete, doch das Abbild meiner auf so grässliche Art und Weise zur Zierde hergerichteten Eltern, zeigte mir wie ein Eingangsschild den wahren Namen dieser Stadt, den ich bis dahin nur durch die scheinbar harmlosen Kinderreime aus der Schule kannte. Willkommen in Satan's Plague... Inhaltsverzeichnis (Arbeitstitel): * Satan's Plague - Blutrotes Fleisch * Satan's Plague - Totengräber Kapitel 3: Goldknochen Kapitel 4: Fluch der Götter Kapitel 5: Alptraumwesen Kapitel 6: Assassine Kapitel 7: Kult Kapitel 8: Heimgesucht Kapitel 9: Brunnenwasser Kapitel 10: Mondschein Kapitel 11: Dunkelheit Kapitel 12: Organe Kapitel 13: Das gläserne Auge Kapitel 14: Nachtschatten Kapitel 15: Fäulnis Kapitel 16: Todesengel Kapitel 17: Lipstick Kapitel 18: Mitternacht Kapitel 19: Blut Kapitel 20: Nebel Kapitel 21: Gesänge Kapitel 22: Monster Kapitel 23: Chaos Kapitel 24: Hexenwerk Kapitel 25: Schnäbel Kapitel 26: Scherben Kapitel 27: Schwarzlicht Kapitel 28: Blutrausch Kapitel 29: Schneeflocken Kapitel 30: Göttermord Kapitel 31: Sonnenfinsternis by The Dark Antichrist Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mehrteiler